


[CLex][Smallville]宝石氪石亮晶晶

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [29]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Conner掐指一算，发现事情并不简单。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]宝石氪石亮晶晶

[CLex][Smallville]宝石氪石亮晶晶  
Gemstone Kryptonite  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

宝石氪石亮晶晶  
Conner偶然得知，有宝石氪石这么一种能百分之百说服别人的宝贝，于是想办法搞到了些。  
之后，他以想要见自己另一个父亲为名，一哭二闹三上吊，让Clark安排他俩与Lex见面。  
Clark联系Lex，但是没说为啥见面。  
Lex虽然失忆了，但是隐约记得和Clark曾经是朋友。于是还是在百忙之中抽出个很短的时间的小空，安排在Luthor大楼顶层见面。  
而且因为失忆的缘故，他不知道Clark就是Superman，所以也没随身携带绿氪，反正是在自己地盘。  
Conner赴会前，在自己身上撒上宝石氪石，浑身亮晶晶的。  
Clark询问，Conner就说自己是因为即将见到父亲很激动，所以打扮了下。  
见面当天，失忆的Lex对于Conner的出现莫名奇妙。  
Clark还在试图解释，Lex一副无所谓的样子。  
正在此时，Conner说出，希望Clark和Lex和解重归于好。  
宝石氪石生效，Clark和Lex握手言和，然后——  
滚去了卧室，翻云覆雨。  
只留下捂住耳朵的Conner，一脸懵逼。  
宝石氪石不是不能重复影响已经被影响的人吗？为什么我只是让他们和解，他们却滚在了一起？  
嗯？  
Conner掐指一算，发现事情并不简单。


End file.
